Tangled Dolls
'Tangled (Movie) Synopsis' As per Wikipedia, Tangled is a 2010 American computer animated fantasy musical/comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is the 50th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The film features the voices of Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi and Donna Murphy and is loosely based on the German fairy tale "Rapunzel" by the Brothers Grimm. The film was originally titled and marketed as Rapunzel until it was changed to Tangled shortly before its release. It premiered in theatres and in 3D cinemas on November 24, 2010. 'Tangled Dolls Overview' The characters in this movie that have had doll likenesses created are Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, and Maximus. Several dolls were created for the Disney Store as well as national retailers at the time of the release of the movie. Other versions of Rapunzel characters have been released as part of other doll collections such as the Limited Edition Rapunzel and Mother Gothel dolls. ''Movie Doll Line (Mattel) Dolls in this line include Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, and Maximus. The dolls released by Mattel are significantly different in appearance from those released by the Disney Store. Dolls were released to stores before the movie was released and packaging that indicates the title of the movie as "Rapunzel" can be found. These dolls include the following: Rapunzel Doll: : Rapunzel is the only princess with beautiful golden hair that touches the ground! Now girls can relive all the fairytale magic with this spectacular doll. She wears her signature lavender gown and has long, luxurious hair that's perfect for styling! To recreate the movie romance and fun, also check out Disney ''Tangled Featuring Rapunzel Flynn Rider Doll (sold separately). :*Includes 10-inch, wear-and-share hair extension :*Rapunzel doll wears a “bejeweled” tiara and matching slippers :*Comes with golden hairbrush and jewelry accessories :*Hours of princess playtime Bend and Style Rapunzel: When you have long hair like Rapunzel, you can style it almost any way you want! Take this doll's special bendable hair extensions and create beautiful and practical do's for this daring princess. *Bendable hair extensions make styling simple *Comes with crown and hairbrush *Her gown is dazzling, too! *Includes one doll and hair play accessories Sing and Glow Rapunzel: Her favorite lullaby makes her hair glow! Whether she sings alone or with her hero Flynn, you'll love how brightly her locks shine as you comb and style them. What a beautiful secret! *Sings "I See the Light" from the movie *Comes with brush and tiara for styling *Rapunzel dazzles in her signature gown, too *Includes one doll and hair play accessories Two versions of this doll were created with different clothing, box art, and pricepoints. There was also a special gift pack from Mattel that included the first Sing and Glow Rapunzel and Maximus. Signandglowgiftset.jpg|Sing and Glow Rapunzel and Maximus Gift Set Signandglowrapunzel2.jpg|Sing and Glow Rapunzel Second Version Singandglowrapunzel.jpg|Sing and Glow Rapunzel First Version Color and Style Rapunzel: What do you do with all this hair, once it's been styled? You color it, of course! Rapunzel needs a change from her natural blonde color, and you can make it easy and mess-free with the unique styling pieces in this set. *Use stencils to "paint" hair designs with water *Comes with four stencils to create three hair color changes *Rapunzel also wears a gown inspired by the movie *Includes one doll and hair play accessories Grow and Style Rapunzel: In the movie Tangled, Rapunzel's hair grows to incredible lengths! This doll has incredible hair, too. Almost like taking on a magical life of its own, you can make her braid longer or shorter with a simple tug! *Re-create favorite scenes from the hit movie *Comes with a brush to help style in all the hair accessories *Rapunzel dazzles in her signature gown and long tresses *Includes one doll and hair play accessories Royal Artist Rapunzel: Rapunzel paints endlessly in her tower to make the time pass, and to add beauty to her everyday life! Now, you can help her paint stunning pictures with color-change canvases, palette, and more! *Use cold water on the brush to reveal her paintings *Rapunzel's hair clips and palette change color with cold water *Pascal also color changes with water *Includes Rapunzel doll with fashion and artist's smock Braiding Friends Hair Braider Girls will adore all the hairstyling fun, inspired by the delightful Disney movie Tangled! Just give a section of Rapunzel's hair to each cute critter and then turn the handle. Wow — it really braids her lengthy locks into the sweetest style! Rapunzel and friends can also be removed from the braiding base for on-the-go princess playtime. *Rapunzel doll wears her signature gown from the movie *Girls can braid the doll’s hair over and over again *Comes with a brush for more hair play *Also includes pretty hair ribbons and accessories Flynn Rider Flynn is the brave and gallant hero who joins Rapunzel on her adventures and eventually wins her heart! Now girls can relive all the fairytale magic with this regal doll. He wears his signature outfit, including leatherlike tunic with belt and matching boots. To recreate all the movie romance, also check out Disney Tangled Featuring Rapunzel Rapunzel Doll (sold separately). *Doll features handsome face sculpt *Comes with satchel accessory *Play out favorite scenes from the movie and invent new ones *Hours of fairytale playtime Maximus In the charming Disney movie Tangled, Maximus is a valiant, strong, and faithful subject of the kingdom. The trusty steed joins Rapunzel's adventures and quickly becomes one of her closest companions. Your daughter, too, will befriend this royal beauty and enjoy all the grooming and pampering fun. *Push down on Maximus’ head to make it bob up and down *Comes with brush for styling his long, lustrous mane *Includes golden hair clips that girls can wear as well! Happily Ever After Gift Set This set features the three "main" dolls in the Mattel Tangled line up - Maximus, Flynn Rider, and Rapunzel. ''Disney Store Doll Line Rapunzel (Classic) Two versions of the classic doll have been released. The first included Pascal and was wearing a dress very similar to the one worn in the movie. The second comes with her chameleon friend and the dress is markedly different (no sleeves, different fabric). DS-RapunzelClassic1.jpg|Disney Store Rapunzel Classic Version 1 DS-RapunzelClassic2.jpg|Disney Store Rapunzel Classic Version 2 Flynn Rider (Classic) Two versions of the classic Flynn doll have also been released. The first and second doll are nearly identical, differing primarily in the inclusion of accessories with the first version of Flynn (Rapunzel's tiara and comb) as well as a slightly more detailed vest. DS-FlynnRiderClassic1.jpg|Disney Store Flynn Rider Classic Version 1 DS-FlynnRiderClassic2.jpg|Disney Store Flynn Rider Classic Version 2 Rapunzel Boutique Set This set features the Rapunzel Classic doll as well as two outfits and two dress forms. The outfits in this set are the same as the ones in the Wardrobe and Friends accessory set listed further down. Rapunzel and Flynn Rider Gift Set This set contains posable dolls of both Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. Both dolls are wearing different clothing from the other dolls released and have much nicer fabrics. Wal-Mart Exclusive'' - Royal Celebration Rapunzel and Flynn Rider Around the time of the original film release in theatres a gift set marketed as exclusive to Wal-Mart was released. This set features Rapunzel and Flynn Rider in wedding style clothing. ''Accessories and Add Ons'' Many additional products were created as add ons or accessories for the Tangled line of dolls. These included playsets and additional fashions. Royal Vanity Playset This elegant playset features an intricately designed vanity in pink and lavender with swivel "mirror," opening drawers and a matching stool. It's just perfect of a princess who needs a place to tend to her flowing locks! *Treat your little stylista to hours of hairstyle and primping fun! *Comes with three different tiaras, two hair clips, a "silvery" comb and brush *Includes Rapunzel's chameleon friend Pascal *Rapunzel doll not included Fairytale Tower This enchanting set is a fairytale come true! Standing more than three feet high, the gorgeous Rapunzel tower opens to reveal five special play areas. Girls can decorate Rapunzel's home in perfect princess style with sweet furniture accessories, and even reveal her mural by "painting" the bedroom wall with cold water. Plus, you can play with Rapunzel's cute chameleon pet, Pascal *Charmingly designed in fairytale colors *Contains a secret compartment for hiding Rapunzel’s crown — and a separate hiding place for Pascal! *Comes with adorable furniture pieces and accessories *Also includes hair extension, which you can drape from the tower window or clip to any Rapunzel doll (not included) Wardrobe and Friends Set Disney Store Exclusive, a set of two dresses and accessories intended for Rapunzel. Limited Edition Deluxe Dolls Rapunzel and Mother Gothel were released as part of the Limited Edition Deluxe Doll collection. Category:rapunzel Category:tangled Category:flynn rider Category:maximus Category:mother gothel